1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to dentifrices and more particularly to toothpaste preparations with peroxide compounds as constituents.
2. Background History
The efficacy of peroxide compounds in oral hygiene has been long recognized. Such compounds have proven effective in the treatment of gingivitis, oral lesions, periodontists, herpetic stomatitis and in combatting plaque. Additionally, peroxide compounds have been utilized for oral cosmetic purposes such as tooth whitening which resulted from the bleaching and cleansing of tooth surfaces.
When peroxide compounds were utilized in combination with most conventionally employed constituent ingredients of dentifrices or other oral hygiene preparations, the tendency of the peroxide compounds to react with such other components presented significant problems and difficulties were encountered with respect to providing products which achieved adequate shelf life.
Examples of prior attempts at providing a stable peroxide compound containing dentifrice were found in the disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,839,157 and 4,405,599. Such prior toothpaste preparations included various abrasive agents, such as, dicalcium phosphate, calcium carbonate, magnesium carbonate, silica or polyethylene compounds. The use of abrasive constituents in dentifrices containing peroxide compounds resulted in irritation to both tooth and gum surfaces which were compounded by the interaction of the peroxide composition on the abraded surfaces.